


The Trouble with Telepaths

by Calico



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico/pseuds/Calico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first eight times they fucked, Erik came first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Telepaths

**Author's Note:**

> Please also enjoy this [LOVELY cover](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/image/63900550567) made by Estioe. :)

The first eight times they fucked, Erik came first. 

"S—stop doing that," Erik bit off, the ninth time; on his back almost hanging off the bed, balls-deep in Charles' rounded ass and so close to losing it again, so fucking close. 

Charles was on top of him, _just_ how he liked it. Charles' eyes gleamed as he pounded down on Erik's dick, slick and tight. "What?"

" _That_."

Charles slowed to grind on him instead, panting and grinning, holding Erik's hands in claws against his hips. "But you like it," he said, and then groaned, " _ah_ , fuck," every jerk of his body taking Erik effortlessly closer to completion. 

Erik growled and threw all his weight into rolling them over - a move designed to take an opponent off guard on the fighting mat, let alone in the bedroom - but Charles rolled with him, tangling their legs together and sliding his hands above his head, grunting against the sudden deeper slide of Erik's dick and arching his back with just the right level of entreaty. 

"Fuck," Erik gasped, pumping into him over and over, leaning down and biting at his neck. Maybe he didn't care after all. Forget manners and pride; maybe he just wanted to come. With Charles spread out beneath him like this, clutching him and making those _noises_ again, it was too much, fuck, he was so—so—

Erik wrenched his head sideways and bit deeply into his own bicep, jerking back out of the way of the oncoming orgasm like a supremely lucky headlights-blinded deer. 

"No," he yelled—it came out like a yelp. "Just once, just fucking once let me lead _you_."

Charles was still impaled on his dick; as Erik tried to catch his breath, eyes closed, he felt Charles slide off him, a slow smooth retreat. Erik opened his eyes in time to see Charles roll over onto his stomach, cast a sultry look at Erik over his shoulder, and then reach back and guide Erik's cock against his ass once more.

"But you want it like this," Charles said, tilting his hips and rubbing. 

Erik stared at the head of his cock sliding against that pink, hot slickness, and was lost. "But," he said.

"Just like this," Charles said, and cocked his hips, squeezing him in; forcing himself back onto Erik's dick, one deliberate inch at a time. 

"But—" Erik managed again. 

"Isn't this _exactly_ what you want?" Charles demanded, shifting back determinedly until Erik's balls were pressing against his ass, and then moving against him in long slow pulses. Of their own volition, Erik's hands stroked down Charles’ back to grasp his hips, fingers spread wide, framing the dimples at the base of Charles' spine.

"No—okay no, yes," Erik heard himself say, "it is, but what I really want—"

"What you really want is _this_ ," Charles said, opening his mouth to the angle that Erik imagined when he jerked off, spreading his thighs into a perfect V of supplication and ramming back onto him, eyes staggering closed with the force of it, _just right_ —

"Goddamn it," Erik hissed, fucking into him almost against his will, slamming once and again and then shooting his load so hard and deep he almost cried out. "Fuck," he gasped, going over, "damn it, I swear, I fucking swear, next time—"

"Yeah," Charles said, his grin audible in his voice as he rummaged beneath himself and started beating off, his eyes going narrow and radiant with pleasure, Erik still inside him, jostled with every thrust. "Next time."


End file.
